Horror
by Ewita89
Summary: Moje tłumaczenie ,,A night out at the movies" autorstwa ShounenaiFangirl. Paring AkihikoXMisaki
1. Chapter 1

Zapraszam do czytania mojego tłumaczenia ,,A night out at the movies" autorstwa ShounenaiFangirl. Fanfic ten podzielony jest na dwie części : ,,Horror"- część pierwsza oraz ,,Nie jestem wampirem!"- część druga. Paring Junjou Romantica. Enjoy ;)

**Część pierwsza - ,,Horror"**

Było dobrze po 23, gdy Usami Akihiko i Takashi Misaki opuścili wreszcie budynek kina. Właśnie byli na premierze najnowszego, amerykańskiego horroru. Jak głosiły reklamy, był to jeden z najbardziej krwawych filmów ostatnich lat, o czym bez wątpienia mogli się teraz przekonać na własne oczy.

Pisarz wydawał się być całkowicie ukontentowany, zarówno fabułą jak i efektami specjalnymi, natomiast towarzyszący mu student, był jak najbardziej odmiennego zdania. Mówiąc szczerze, Misaki zawsze bał się horrorów i wcale nie musiał oglądać filmu, aby wiedzieć, że mu się nie spodoba. Jednakże, widząc jak bardzo jego kochanek chce pójść na tę premierę, chłopak ani słowem nie wspomniał o swoim odwiecznym lęku do nadprzyrodzonych istot, a już w szczególności do żądnych krwi wampirów żyjących w ciemnościach.

- Coś nie tak Misaki ?

Zielonooki zaśmiał się nerwowo.

- O czym ty mówisz, Usagi-san ? Wszystko w porządku. To był naprawdę dobry film! W ogóle się nie bałem!

- Ale ty cały drżysz - nalegał Usami.

- To...to tylko z zimna! - skłamał.

- Rozumiem. Pozwól więc, że cię ogrzeję - odpowiedział starszy ze zbereźnym uśmieszkiem.

- Nie, ty stary zboczeńcu! Chodźmy poprostu jak najszybciej do domu - zawołał łapiąc dłoń Akihiko i ciągnąc go w ciemność nocy.

Kiedy Misaki usłyszał hałas z pobliskich krzaków, aż podskoczył ze strachu i wtulając się w mężczyznę krzyknął przeraźliwie:

- Aaa!!! Wampiry!!! Nie pozwól im mnie zjeść, Usagi-san!!!

Był to jeden ze zwykłych odgłosów nocy, prawdopodobnie jakiś zbłąkany kot, ale dla chłopaka, był to zdecydowanie najbardziej przerażający dźwięk, jaki kiedykolwiek słyszał.

Usami patrzył ze zdumieniem na obejmującą go postać, która z zamkniętymi oczami, desperacko powtarzała pod nosem:

- Spraw, żeby sobie poszły... Spraw, żeby sobie poszły...

Po chwili na twarzy mężczyzny, pojawił się czuły uśmiech.

- Jesteś taki uroczy, Misaki - zachichotał cicho - Ten film naprawdę, aż tak cię przestraszył ?

- W-w-wcale mnie nie przestraszył! Nie b-b-boję się, ani trochę!

Jednak jego słowom przeczyły, wciąż kurczowo zaciśnięte, na płaszczu Akihiko, dłonie oraz drżące ze strachu ciało.

- Cóż, w każdym bądź razie, nie musisz się martwić, ponieważ cokolwiek by się nie działo, zawsze będę przy tobie, aby cię ochronić - odpowiedział delikatnie obejmując drobnego szatyna i pieszczotliwie czochrając go po głowie.

Misaki nie mógł pozbyć się krwiożerczych istot z głowy, jednak pomimo to, słowa pisarza uspokoiły go chociaż odrobinę.

- Misaki, następnym razem, jeśli nie będzie ci pasował film, poprostu mi o tym powiedz.

- A-ale byłeś taki podekscytowany, żeby go obejrzeć i ja...

- To dlatego, że mieliśmy pójść na randkę. Mój dobry nastrój, naprawdę nie miał nic wspólnego z tym horrorem - wyjaśnił przechylając głowę Misaki'ego do tyłu i lekko całując go w usta.

Kiedy ich wargi się rozdzieliły, Akihiko otarł łzy z kącików zielonych oczu i ucałował czoło chłopaka mocniej przyciskając jego drobne ciało do swojego szerokiego torsu.

- Dla mnie to bez znaczenia co będziemy robić, wystarczy, że będziemy to robić razem, a będę szczęśliwy. Zapamiętaj to raz na zawsze.

- Usagi-san...

- Kocham cię, Misaki.


	2. Nie jestem wampirem !

Sesja skończana ! Wyniki są nienajgorsze, więc zgodnie z obietnicą zajmę się teraz moimi blogami.

Z przyjemnością dodaję drugą część opowiadania ,,A night out at the movies" autorstwa ShounenaiFangirl. Aby Siruwia i pozostali nie poczuli się znów zawiedzeni, osobiście rozwinęłąm i dopisałam scenę łóżkową ;) Poza tym oświadczam, że nigdy, ale to nigdy nie zamieszczam tłumaczeń bez pisemnej zgody autora.

Przepraszam za tak długi okres oczekiwania pomiędzy kolejnymi notkami na moich blogach i z przykrością stwierdzam, że nawet ja sama nie jestem w stanie przewidzieć, kiedy pojawiać się będą nowe.

Dziękuję za wszystkie wasze komentarze, które jak nic innego motywują mnie do pracy ;)

A teraz nie przedłużając: Enjoy :*

**Część druga - ,,Nie jestem wampirem!"**

Misaki siedział na swoim łóżku, ciasno przytulając do siebie poduszkę. Słone łzy strachu nieprzerwanie spływały po jego policzkach. Pomimo iż minęły już całe godziny od wieczornego seansu, jego myśli wciąż krążyły wokół przerażających, krwiożerczych wampirów, które czaiły się w ciemnościach (tak, Misaki wiedział, że nie istnieją, jednak cichy głosik nieustannie pytał: ,,A co jeśli teraz cię słyszą i śmiejąc się planują atak? ). Nie ważne jak bardzo się starał, poprostu nie potrafił wyrzucić tych myśli ze swojej głowy. Każdy ruch, każdy dźwięk, wszystko wokół niego...napawało go śmiertelnym przerażeniem. Nagle jego rozbiegany wzok zatrzymał się na otwierających się drzwiach, w których pojawiła się niewyraźna postać. Serce chłopaka gwałtownie przyspieszyło, jakby próbując wyrwać się z przerażenia z piersi. Wszystkie światła były pogaszone, więc ciężko było stwierdzić kto tam stoi...To mógł być każdy! Być może nawet wampir, żądny krwi 19-letnich studentów! Kiedy przybysz zaczął powoli wchodzić do sypialni, Misaki krzycząc rzucił w niego poduszką chowając się szybko pod kołdrą i drżąc pod wpływem lęku.

- Pro-o-o-szę! Ode-e-e-jdź i zo-o-staw mnie w spo-o-koju! Nie-nie jedź mnie! Prawdopodobnie i tak nie smaku-u-ję d-do-o-brze!

Postać cicho się zaśmiała podchodząc bliżej łóżka.

- I tu się mylisz. Smakujesz wspaniale Misaki.

Nastolatek zamarł w bezruchu. Znał ten głos... Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, poczuł jak kołdra zostaje z niego ściągnięta, a ktoś siada na nim okrakiem. Szatyn nerwowo zerknął przez ramię. Jednak widząc uśmiechniętą twarz swojego kochanka, odetchnął z nieukrywaną ulgą.

- Usagi-san! Myślałem, że jesteś wampirem!

Pisarz znów cicho zachichotał.

- Cóż nie jestem...

Mężczyzna objął delikatnie chłopca przytulając się do jego pleców.

- Wciąż jesteś wystraszony tym filmem? Nie masz powodów do strachu...Nie ma czegoś takiego. Wampiry nie istnieją, a nawet gdyby istniały to przenigdy nie pozwoliłbym im cię skrzywdzić.

- Wiem o tym...- odpowiedział cicho pociągając nosem - Ale ja...Ja nie mogę przestać o nich myśleć...- przyznał w końcu, cały czerwony na twarzy z zażenowania.

Akihiko milczał przez chwilę.

- Cóż, w takim razie musimy coś z tym zrobić, nieprawdaż? -uśmiechnął się drapieżnie.  
Misaki wciągnął głośno powietrze. Te przepełnione pożądaniem słowa automatycznie odbiły się na stanie jego krocza.

- Co masz na myśli Usa...

Pytanie Misaki'ego zostało ucięte przez język Usagi'ego wędrujący po jego karku.

- Aaah!!!

Usagi ignorując protest wsadził dłoń w pidżamę Misaki'ego delikatnie ściskając członek chłopaka.

-Ahh!!! Przestań mnie tam dotykać, zboczeńcu!

Wciąż poruszając dłonią w górę i dół, i lekko ściskając penis Misaki'ego. Usagi wyszeptał mu do ucha:

- Myśl o mnie Misaki. Myśl o mnie, zamiast o wampirach.

- Nie... Nie potrafię!

Usagi uśmiechnął się.

- Myśl o mnie Misaki. - Usagi powtórzył przyśpieszając ruchy ręki. - Myśl tylko o mnie.

Następnie nie mówiąc już nic więcej Usagi torował sobie drogę wzdłuż szyi Misaki'ego po śpiesznymi, gwałtownymi pocałunkami, ssąc i całując tak mocno, że pozostawały drobne ślady posiadania.

Misaki jęczał pod dotykiem starszego mężczyzny.

- U-Usagi-san...

- Kocham cię Misaki.

*****(moja wstawka)*****

Dłoń Akihiko powędrowała pod bluzkę chłopca, a ustami zaczął błądzić po jego karku. Misaki otworzył usta, aby zaprotestować jednak zamiast sprzeciwu, wydobył się z nich przeciągły jęk. Szarowłosy słysząc to, zdjął z niego górną część piżamy i rzucił ją gdzieś za łóżko. Po czym jego dłoń powędrowała między uda Misaki'ego, dotykając go delikatnie przez spodnie.  
Czując dotyk między nogami, Takashi otworzył szeroko oczy wdychając bezgłośnie i wyginając się w łuk. Starszy obserwował go uważnie, minimalnie ściskając jego krocze.  
Zielonooki zacisnął zęby czując ten dotyk, ale zaraz potem spojrzał na niego zalęknionym wzrokiem. Usami zauważając to, jęknął w duchu. Sprawa była poważniejsza niż mu się wydawało. Tej nocy będzie musiał być wyjątkowo delikatny. Odwrócił chłopaka twarzą do siebie i składając powolne pocałunki wzdłuż jego szczęki jednocześnie przesuwał dłońmi po jego wąskich biodrach.  
- U…uhm…- Misaki westchnął cicho, czując na sobie ciepłe wargi i chłodne dłonie zsuwające dolną część jego piżamy. Objął ostrożnie kochanka lekko całując go w policzek. Chłopak w końcu uspokoił się trochę. Powoli zaczynał udzielać mu się nastrój. Misaki miał przedziwne wrażenie, że jest mu jednocześnie zimno i gorąco. Dopiero kiedy pisarz trochę się odsunął, zdał sobie sprawę, że jest nagi i bardzo go to zmieszało. Jakby w odpowiedzi na jego myśli, drżące dłonie białowłosego zaczęły wędrować po jego plecach, badając jego gorącą skórę, a jego język wtargnął do wnętrza ust nastolatka delikatnie badając strukturę jego podniebienia, który w odpowiedzi jęknął w jego wargi, nieporadnie odpowiadając na pocałunek. Usami sięgnął do szafki obok łóżka wyciągając jakieś małe pudełeczko. Następnie uklęknął przed nim, dość stanowczo rozsuwając mu nogi. Bez chwili wahania schylił głowę między jego uda, biorąc go do ust. Misaki zesztywniał wydając z siebie zduszony jęk i odrzucając głowę do tyłu. W ogóle przestał myśleć, a jego ciało poruszało się instynktownie, jakby bez jego udziału. Nie wiedzieć kiedy, chłodne dłonie znalazły się na jego pośladkach i wtedy krzyknął tryskając w gorące wnętrze otulające jego penis. Przez dłuższą chwilę w ogóle nie pamiętał, gdzie się znajduje i leżał bezwładnie, dysząc ciężko.  
Usagi-san połknął wszystko i z trudem powstrzymywał uśmiech. Nie spodziewał się, że to się tak szybko skończy. Pieścił bardzo powoli jego pośladki, powoli rozdzielając je palcami. Kiedy Misaki oprzytomniał spojrzał na niego z zażenowaniem i wymruczał przeprosiny. Na co Akihiko tylko zaśmiał się kładąc otwarte już pudełeczko, z przezroczystym kremem, obok siebie. Nałożył sobie sporo na palce, znów sięgając między jego pośladki i tym razem wsuwając już płytko jeden palec. Krem był chłodny, ale nie szczypał ani nie był nieprzyjemny. Akihiko w tym czasie bardzo leniwie powrócił do całowania jego, leżącego członka. W jego własnych spodniach pulsowanie było coraz boleśniejsze jednak hamował się ze względu na młodszego chłopaka. Misaki czuł się tak głupio, że ledwo się powstrzymał przed osłonięciem twarzy rękoma. Był…całkiem odsłonięty…  
Z wahaniem dotknął policzka pisarza.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał w górę, uśmiechając się do niego szelmowsko, kiedy wsunął palec głębiej i poruszył nim nieznacznie. Nadal leniwie lizał jego przyrodzenie, poruszając palcami nieco silniej, poczym wsunął bez większego wahania drugi palec. Misaki miał wrażenie, ze robi się mu w środku coraz goręcej. Było to bardzo dziwne... Oddychał coraz głośniej, a jego członek zaczął znowu sztywnieć.

Akihiko uśmiechnął się w duchu z satysfakcją. Nie chciał już czekać. Wolną ręką zaczął rozpinać swoje spodnie zsuwając je i bieliznę do połowy ud.  
Misaki zwilżył wargi, przyglądając mu się z mieszanką zafascynowania i zawstydzenia  
-Usagi-san...  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego. Pocałował jeszcze raz jego członek, zanim wyciągnął palce i klęknął pomiędzy rozłożonymi nogami chłopaka.  
-Misaki, połóż się na brzuchu i unieś pośladki.

Zielonooki z wyraźnym wahaniem wykonał polecenie, natychmiast chowając zarumienioną z zawstydzenia twarz w poduszce. Jego skronie pulsowały ze wstydu, podniecenia i wszystkich tych innych emocji, których nie potrafił nazwać. Akihiko odsunął się nieco wyciągając prezerwatywę z tylnej kieszeni spodni i otwierając ją pospiesznie. Następnie rozsunął jego pośladki i wsunął swój członek do połowy, pochylając się, i całując chłopaka namiętnie.  
Szparka Misakiego zacisnęła się wokół niego gwałtownie, a on sam jęknął boleśnie w jego usta. Kiedy jednak po chwili ból zelżał, chłopak rozluźnił się nieco. Szarowłosy podniecony już do szczytu ciasnością kochanka, wsunął się głębiej i zaczął poruszać biodrami w przód i tył jednocześnie pieszcząc gwałtownymi ruchami członek partnera. Misaki drżał gwałtownie, czepiając się wszystkiego, co miał pod ręką: pościeli, krawędzi łóżka... Było mu dobrze, a ruch w podbrzuszu tylko to uczucie potęgował, pchając go coraz bardziej i bardziej ku spełnieniu...

*****(koniec wstawki)********

Jedno mocniejsze ściśnięcie penisa chłopaka doprowadziło go na szczyt. Doszedł tłumiąc krzyk rogiem poduszki. Przyjemność i ból... Były zbyt duże. Nie mógł nawet sobie przypomnieć czym wcześniej był tak wystraszony. Wszystko o czym mógł myśleć była przyjemność, ból i Usagi-san.

* * *

- Dzień dobry.

Zatrzymał się, kiedy zobaczył, że Misaki siedzi po turecku na kanapie, na szyi ma zawieszony wieniec z czosnku, a w rękach trzyma dwie, duże drewniane łyżki. Na twarzy zaś widoczny był grymas gniewu. Usagi uśmiechnął się. Nie mógł nic poradzić na myśl, że jego młody kochanek wygląda rozkosznie. Ale dlaczego Misaki byłó zły? Zrobił coś, co mogło go rozgniewać? Przez moment Usagi przeszukiwał umysł w poszukiwaniu, co by to mogło być, lecz nic nie znalazł. Noo... Przynajmniej nie w ostatnim czasie...

- Co robisz? - w końcu spytał.

Kiedy tylko Misaki go dostrzegł, natychmiast wstał krzyżując łyżki w stronę pisarza.

- Okłamałeś mnie ! Powiedziałeś, że nie jesteś wampirem !

- Nie kłamałem. Nie jestem wampirem - odpowiedział spokojnie szarowłosy.

- Nie ?! Więc co to za ślady na mojej szyi ?! - gniewnie wykrzyczał Misaki, odsłaniając wiele czerwonych śladów rozsianych na jego skórze.

Akihiko westchnął ciężko kręcąc głową w rozbawieniu.

- To są zwykłe malinki. Powinieneś już wiedzieć jak wyglądają miłosne ugryzienia, bo nie pierwszy raz je masz.

Chłopak patrzył na niego w szoku. Bardzo powoli jego twarz zaczeła się robić czerwona z zażenowania. Krępująca cisza wypełniła pokój...

- Chcesz, abym zrobił ci ich więcej ?

- NIE DZIĘKUJĘ !!!


End file.
